DM Rules
DM Rules This page contains the rules that must be followed by a member of the DM Team. The DM Rules from the Old Forums. Look at these more as...Guidelines 1. Items Gold or XP will not be given to players without the prior consent of the server administrator. A council of three DMs (Appointed by the Server Admin) may allow people long term uses of this and must not excede the Limits set by the DM team. 1a. Custom Items are not to be given out under any circumstances unless by consent of the Server admin or a member of the council of three, and must always be marked as Stolen and Plot items. 1b. Items for testing require permission from the Server Admin before-hand, the breaking of this rule is to be considered of very minor importance as long as it is cleared away afterwards. 2. Arguments between DMs are potentially dangerous to the server and will not happen or else both DMs involved will be considered threats to the continued existance of the servers community and will likely be stripped of DM rank. 3. Clashes of Interest and accusation of rule breaking within the DM team are to be refered to a hearing of as many members of the DM team as are availible, should it be considered sufficent evidence to remove the Accused DM from their DM post then the case will be brought before the Server admin 4. No DM may be removed from their position as a DM unless by the decision of the Server Admin and a Unanimous decision by the council of three DMs 5. DMs will not do the following to players 5a. Mess with how they are RPed 5b. Spawning massive amounts of monsters to help people level or just to kill them 5c. Trap the player in a space then leave, pretending to do so is allowed 5d. Rapidly Kill/Healing a player 6. You may not Invulnerable a player in the face of any enemy. You may advise them to run if the foe exceeds their strength 7. There is to be no teleporting or "Porting" or players. 8. You may give warnings to rule breaking players without reporting this to a DM who is in the council of Three/Head DM 9. When spawning your own monsters for RP, etc. Do not over spawn. 10. If a player begins to make trouble then summon the server admin so they can be booted. 11. Faction related items are not to be distributed, they must be acsessible by a faction ranks system 12. The Passwords of the server may be changed monthly unless their is an issue with the server password being guessed or a DM removed of their position by the processes stated above. 13. Do not let players have a special subraced character without having put in a request on the requests forums, if you feel somone hasnt obeyd this rule and made a special charicter regardless, contact one "council" dms, usual punishment is tuning all ability scores to 3. inform one of us before you do it. Appertaining to the Removal, Creation and Editing of Rules 1. The Council of Three DMs must accept the rule. 2. The Server Administrator must also accept the rule for changing 3. In extreme cases the Server Admin may do this without the consent of the Council of Three Misc The Following make up the DM High Council: - Speedgrab - Agaco - Mageconvict These rules should prevent any more of the notorious DM arguements which have happened in the past!